In the Middle
by nashvillona
Summary: He wants nothing more than for her to just give in to him. She just wants him to go away and never come back. Who will win?  Rated M For Violence
1. Chapter 1

Emen's History:

Emen is a vampire. He has been for the past 350 years. His parents were vampires when they had him. (Yes, vampires can have babies) The vampire will grow like any other regular person but will stop at the age of 21 and will turn into whatever age their mate is when they turn them into a vampire. Both of his parents had died in a mass killing spree of vampire hunters. So emen is now 21 and he is looking for his mate. He will not stop until he gets her and will not let her go once he has her. He will only turn her when he wants to and he is a very controlling type of person. Emen has blonde hair that sweeps into his eyes a little and green eyes. Vampires can not be killed unless their mate dies. Things like crosses, garlic, and wooden stakes may hurt but they don't kill a vampire.

Rebekah's History:

Rebekah is now 19. She is human both of her parents are still alive. She is just out of highschool and is living in an apartment by herself but lives semi-close to her parents. She's in the same city as them. She is working as a waitress for the summer at a local hasn't had any luck with guys and doesn't really want to date. She pushes any guy who gets too close to her as ar away as she can. She doesn't want to go through the heartbreak that all of her friends had gone is the kind of girl who is seen sitting off to the side not talking to anybody and more shy than anything but can get pretty aggressive when needed. Rebekah has brown hair with red highlights and hazel eyes.

Can these two get along when they finally meet or will they just be clashing the whole time? I guess it's time to find out

Rebekah slumped down at a booth after her shift. She was really tired after being on her feet all day and not really getting much sleep the night before. She yawned and looked at the clock. She shouldn't have even sat down! It was eleven p.m. and that meant that she had to get home and go to sleep because she had to wake up at five the next morning. She let out a small groan as she stood up and trudged her way over to the coat rack in the back. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. She zipped it up and checked the back door to make sure it was locked.

Rebekah grabbed her keys and walked out of the diner. She locked the front door and flipped the sign to closed before turning around and making her way to her apartment. Her feet felt like they were weights as she dragged them along the pavment towards home. She looked around the street as she walked and noticed that it was really quiet for a city. Yeah, there were cars and taxi's but not many people around. Something just felt off about that fact. She felt something though. Like, someone was watching her. She glanced around quickly but no one was there.

Rebekah started to walk faster then before and decided that it was best if she just made it home as fast as she could. She had this paranoia of being attacked in the middle of the streets for some reason. Probably from watching one too many movies but she couldn't help it. She still had the feeling that someone was watching her. She decided that it would be fine as long as she didn't slow down any since her apartment was coming up close. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself and closed her eyes for about thirty seconds.

When she opened her eyes, she ran right into a building. Well, what felt like a building to her. When she opened her eyes though, she realized that she had walked right into a man. She stumbled slightly before feeling freezing cold hands on her got steady but he didn't let go. Rebekah looked up at his face and pushed his hands away. She noticed a flash of annoyance cross his features which she ddn't understand. "Sorry. Really I am but I've gotta get home" rebekah told him quickly. She really didn't want to be near this guy. He freaked her out a lot.

"Don't I get to at least know your name" the mystery guy asked her. "I know this is going to sound childish but I'm not suppose to talk to strangers" Rebekah told him and started to walk away. She heard him sigh in what sounded like frustration and then she wasn't walking anymore. She was tossed over his shoulder and nose to butt with this guy. "Put me down" she yelled and used her kneese to hit his chest and her hands to hit his back. "Someone help me" she yelled and then just screamed. She felt herself getting spun around so she was now standing with her back to his chest and his hand covoring her mouth and his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Rebekah wasn't sure what to do at this point. She didn't really understand what he wanted. She could her him sniffing and even more creeped out than she already was. Rebekah squirmed in his arms and whimpered when she noticed that there really was no escape. "If I take my hand off your mouth are you going to scream" he whispered in her ear. Rebekah shook her head no and felt him pause for a second before removing the hand from her mouth. "If you want money then I don't have it with me" she told him quickly. She heard him chuckle and the sound made the hair on the back of her neck rise.

"You think I want your money? Why woud I go through all this trouble for money" he asked her. She closed her eyes realizing that she wasn't going to get out of this situation. "what is it that you want then" rebekah asked annoyed. "you" he whispered in her ear before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder again and after gasping she found everything to be a blur around her. The ground and the scenery around them just blurred together to a mass of different colors that didn't make sense. Well, none of this really made sense to her at the moment so it wasn't really that odd.

She suddenly noticed that everything was solid once again and they were standing still. She felt him put her down but keep a hand on her looked up to see a giant castle. How did they get here? Her eyes widened when he started to pull her towards the castle. She felt tears spring to her eyes and thoughts run through her head of what he could do to her when she couldn't escape. She tugged uselessly to try and loosen his grip but it didn't work. He just kept pulling her until they reached the doors. They were gigantic doors just like the castle. She watched as he pushed it open like it was nothing.

Rebekah started to struggle more and more as she felt herself being pulled into the place where she would most likley never watched as he shut the door and closed her last hope of escaping any time soon. He dragged her along the hall and up stairs and down some more halls. They stopped in front of a pair of doors that were pretty huge. She felt her throat constrict as thoughts ran through her head of what could be behind the door. He opened the door and she saw that it was a bedroom. It looked like it was the master bedroom but this place was huge so it could be a guest room. She hoped it was a guest room. "I'm Emen by the way" he told her with a small smile and closed the door after he had dragged her into the room. She didn't answer him and saw him clench his jaw tightly together. "What's your name" he asked her. She glared daggers at him and shook her head. He tugged her closer to him and her breath hitched. "you're going to answer me" he hissed. He litterally hissed too. Not just a small, aggrivated sound but like a cat hiss. Her eyes widened before she whispered her name.

Emen suddenly relaxed and nodded and let go of her arm. She rubbed his and stepped a few steps away from him. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she stared at him while he watched her. "When can I go home" she squeeked out. She heard him laugh before grabbing a big shirt and some pajama pants and throwing them at her. "Never" he responded with a gleeful smile. 'What kind of pshyco kidnapped me' Rebekah thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

(I am really sorry for the spelling mistakes those are my fault and also the words that are missing throughout the chapters. That is not my fault and I don't know how to fix it. I tried to edit the chapter but it didn't work so I'm really sorry and I hope that it will get better the further we go into the story. Also sorry if I accidentally switch the name Rebekah with Natasha but I'm use to writing Natasha lol. I hope that you enjoy the chapter)

Rebekah grabbed the clothes that he had given her and walked towards the door closest. She had hoped that it was the bathroom but apparently it was the closet. It was a huge walk in closet. She closed the door and tried the next one which was the actual bathroom. It was just as huge as she had expected. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She let a sigh and felt tears start to rise again. She didn't want to go back into the room with him. She didn't want to ever leave the bathroom. She quickly locked the door and changed into the pajama pants and the shirt that was easily twice her size.

She looked around the bathroom for some sort of escape. There was a window! She quickly ran over to it and looked out of it. To her disappointment, it was at least 3 stories to the ground and no trees or anything. Rebekah sunk down onto her butt and scooted as far away from the door as she could which was right in a corner between the tub and the counter. She let herself cry for the first time since this whole thing started. She thought she was stronger than this but then again, she was kidnapped by a really insane creeper.

Rebekah heard a couple knocks on the other side of the door and she froze. "Rebekah. Unlock the door" he told her. She felt the tears fall down her face faster. "I'm not coming out" she yelled. "You're going to regret it if you don't" he whispered coldly. She shook her head and drew her knees to her chest and looked at the door. She heard him bang on the door several times. She just realized that she'd be done for if he made it into the bathroom. She quickly stood up and looked around with blurry eyes for a weapon.

Rebekah looked in the cabinets under the sink and found a toilet brush, some paper towels, normal towels, and cleaning supplies. She looked around even more frantically as the sounds of his pounding grew louder. There was suddenly a loud crash and she was flung across the room and she hit one of the walls in the bathroom. She slumped to the floor in agony as she hit her head and back against the hard marble wall. "I told you to unlock the door" Emen spat at her as he walked towards her. She cried harder with each step he took and scooted as far as she could towards the door, her only escape.

Emen saw her plan and smirked. "You really thought locking the door would stop me? You think that by getting to that door, that you'll escape me" Emen taunted her. He laughed suddenly and picked her up and carried her like a mother would do with a small child. She struggled in his arms until he dropped her onto the bed. She quickly moved to the other side of the bed. "Come on Rebekah. You'll be mine in the end" he told her. She blinked away some tears and found him gone when they opened. She gasped when he suddenly pushed her onto the bed from behind.

He flipped her over so that she was lying on her back and he hovered over her. "I think it's time for you to finally know who I am" he told her with a smile. She however wasn't listening. She was too busy thrashing around under him and trying to get away from this monster. "Let's play a game" Emen whispered to her. She shook her head frantically, knowing deep down that she wouldn't like the end of this game. "You have to figure out what I am. I'll give you hints every now and then and you can ask me questions. You get a minute to ask questions and I give you hints, but I get a minute to, kiss you" Emen told her with a crazed smile on his face.

Then and there Rebekah could swear that he was the devil himself before her. She shook her head as fast as she could and thrashed back and forth. He held her down easily by placing his hands on hers and holding them to the mattress. "No. I won't do it" she growled. "Well, you have a minute, and by the end of it, if you haven't guessed what I am then I get to kiss you for a minute. We're going to keep going until you guess anyways. Which is fine by me" Emen told her with a smirk. Rebekah wanted to get her hand out of his grip, just long enough to slap him. "You're minute starts now" Emen told her.

"A crazed maniac, a kidnapper, a lunatic, a sicko, a stupid moronic loser who can't get a girlfriend so he has to kidnap one" Rebekah guessed. Emen growled at her suggestions but looked down at her. "I have amazing strength" Emen told her, her first clue. "So, a kidnapper on steroids" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes at her childish guess. "I like blood" he told her. "Yup. I was right. A crazed, maniac kidnapper who is on steroids" she stated.

"Twenty seconds" he stated impatiently. She froze under him and started to think of something. Anything that would help her. She didn't even want to do this! "Murderer, killer, kidnapper, doctor, nurse? I don't know! I really don't! Just leave me alone" Rebekah screamed at him. "Times up" he whispered in her ear. She thrashed her head from side to side to keep him from kissing her. He grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands and used his other hand to grab her jaw and hold her head still so she couldn't move.

She watched him with wide eyes as his lips descended to hers. His lips were suddenly on hers. Soft at first but when she just laid there, he got rougher. He pried her lips open with his tongue and roughly shoved it in her mouth. She whispered and heard him groan quietly. She kept trying to shove him until she felt something. There was something sharp in his mouth. She suddenly realized that they were his teeth. Two extra long teeth!

He had fangs! Oh, god. He had fangs. He was a vampire? He had to be right? The next thing she knew, he pulled away and smirked at her. "You didn't participate much but I'm sure we can fix that latter on" he told her casually. Like this was what he did every day. "Vampire" Rebekah spat, frightened. He still had hold of her wrists so she couldn't move much but she tried. "So you guessed it huh" he asked with a tint of sadness. 'He probably just wanted to keep kissing me' Rebekah thought to herself with disgust.

"You know. I'm kind of hungry" Emen whispered to her and leaned into her neck and sniffed. She screeched and screamed, and kicked as much as she could. The last thing she heard was herself screaming and the last thing she saw was the ceiling before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

(I wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated for quite a bit. I'm kind of busy as of lately. I hope that this chapter is good enough to make up for it though. Not sure if it will but I'd love comments )

Rebekah could feel pain. Well, all she could feel is pain. A searing pain running through her neck, a stabbing pain in her side and back, and she had the worst pounding headache. She wanted to fall back asleep and get lost in the darkness forever. Something was keeping her awake though but she wasn't exactly sure what. Then she heard it. Her stomach grumbled loudly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was so bright. She realized that it was daytime and she had slept through the whole night.

Rebekah slowly stood up from the bed she was lying in and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. 'Did he change my clothes? Pervert!'She screamed in her head and started to fume. First kidnapping, then kissing, and now changing clothes! Who did this guy think he was? Then she remembered something. Something she should have remembered right when she woke up. He was a vampire!

Her hand flew to her neck where the pain hurt the most. She walked slowly over to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was frizzy and messed up, she had bruises up her arms and sides, and she had marks on her neck. Like her neck was torn open and then closed again. There was just a scar left. She shivered and glanced around. She hadn't seen the vampire since she had fainted. She walked out of the bathroom and looked around her room. He wasn't anywhere in there. She walked to the door that lead to the hallway and walked out.

She glanced down the hall at all the doors. She quietly shut the door behind her and started walking. Maybe she could get out of here without being noticed. She smiled at the idea. What did the guy think she was going to do? Just sit around. She had managed to fight him before, maybe she hadn't won but she still fought. She'd continue to fight him till she ended up dead or escaped. She slowly scaled down the hallway wall looking behind her every few seconds to make sure she wasn't being followed. She needed to find a weapon first before anything. She had to be smart.

She held her breath as she opened the first door and peeked inside. It was a bedroom. She didn't see anything that would be of any help. She continued to go along the hall just finding bedrooms. She found a staircase at the end of the hall which led upstairs and downstairs. She quickly made her way down the stairs since the door to outside would probably be down here. What floor level was she on anyways? She found out that she was on the second floor now. 'How many floors were there to this place' she thought to herself.

She decided to quickly look for a weapon and went through a few more rooms before finally finding a type of living room. She smiled when she saw a fire poker next to the fire place. She knew that it might not be the best weapon since he was the vampire but it would at least slow him down. She smiled, proud of herself and walked out of the room. She glanced around before nearly running to the stair case. She quietly walked down the stairs and ran to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it. She noticed that it was getting dark outside. Where was the vampire guy? She didn't really feel like staying around to find out. She smiled when she shut the door but nearly screamed when she was shoved forward against it. "Trying to sneak out" a voice asked from behind her. She didn't recognize the guys voice as the one who had kidnapped her. She sucked in her breath when she felt him press closer against her back and breathe in her scent.

"Who are you" Rebekah whispered. She could hear the smirk in his voice as he talked. "I'm the prince of the vampires" he told her as he ran a hand down her arm gently. "Well. I should really get going inside" she told him but he didn't move an inch. "Did you know that a vampire could snap a human like yourself in half without even trying" he asked her. Rebekah shivered from the fear she felt when she heard those words. He was just trying to scare her. "If you want to kill me then go ahead. I don't really want to be here anyways" she said with as much confidence as she could.

"The bravery is just going to give you pain" he told her amused. She felt him turn her around and she finally got a look at this vampire prince. He was a good foot or so taller than herself. She wasn't the tallest person though either. He has spiked black hair and brown eyes. He was well defined but not bulking. He was wearing dress pants and a button up royal blue shirt. She looked back up at his eyes and noticed him smirking. Did he really think she was checking him out or something? He was definitely full of himself. She shook her head and hit him with the fire poker. Well, she thought she had but he had actually grabbed it before it ever made it even close to his head.

Her eyes widened as he closed his hand around the weapon. There was a screeching sound for a second before it stopped. Then he opened his hand to reveal the two pieces of the fire poker. If she was afraid before, she was terrified now. Rebekah watched him throw the pieces towards the forest. She gulped and felt for the door handle. Right before she could turn it, it opened on its own and she fell in but was caught by two sets of hands. One was the prince's and one was her kidnappers. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up and tried to get away from them both but she was practically stuck between the two in a sandwich.

She turned her eyes to Emen who was now bowing to the prince guy. "Welcome Prince Jake. How may I help you" Emen asked him with a raised eyebrow. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her to his side. She struggled against him but he didn't move an inch. Prince Jake raised an eyebrow at her and Emen's arm around her. "I came here to talk to you about some business with the werewolves. Then I meet this pretty little girl trying to run off and I guess my reasons for coming are different then why I'm staying" The prince told him while staring at Rebekah. Rebekah looked at him like he grew a second head. 'What was this blood sucking crazy guy talking about' she asked herself.

"What are you trying to say" Emen said with little emotion. His body had stiffened a while ago. "I want the girl" the prince of the vampires stated like he was buying a cat from the pet store. This was not going any better.


	4. Chapter 4

(Not sure how many people are reading this but hope you like this chapter whoever is )

Rebekah looked at Prince Jake with shock and fear. "What girl are you talking about? I know you can't be talking about me" Rebekah told him quickly. "I am most definitely talking about you" Jake told her with a smirk. He actually thought he was going to be able to take her away? She was just kidnapped! She was not about to get double kidnapped! She felt Emen's arm tighten around her. "Is there any way we could handle this otherwise" Emen asked. "I just want the girl" The prince stated. "Well, you can't have her" Emen told him. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You really think you could stop me from taking her? I'm stronger, faster, and more important than you. If you try to fight me on this you will either be in a dungeon for the rest of your life or dead" Jake hissed at him. Obviously he was not use to being told no. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not going with you. I don't even want to be here to be honest. I just want to go home. Which is exactly where I was going before you stopped me" Rebekah told the prince. Jake was looking at her in amusement. "When royalty wants something. They get it" Jake told her and took a step closer to the both of them.

Emen pulled her closer and stepped back. "You can't have her" Emen growled and pushed Rebekah behind him and took a fighting stance in front of her. "You want to bet" Jake asked him. His faced morphed into a monster in a split second. Rebekah screamed in horror, her eyes were wide with fright. She turned around and ran up the stairs, down several hallways and into a dark room. She slammed the door closed and locked it.

~Down stairs~

"You think you can protect her? You know you can't so why try" Jake asked him in a low growl. "She's mine. My property" Emen snarled back. They were both in a fighting stance and glaring daggers at each other. "Well, she's my property now. I knew you were possessive but didn't realize you were this bad" Jake smirked. Emen got ready to attack him when he felt something pierce his chest. He screamed out in pain, dropping to his knees as he tried to claw the pain out of his chest but before he knew it, he fell into darkness.

Prince Jake smiled at one of his guards who was picking up the still form of Emen. "Well, now that he's taken care of. I'm going to go get the girl. Take care of the body" Jake told him with a wave of his hand unconcerned about the vampire. He smiled as he stalked up the steps to receive his prize.

~Upstairs~

Rebekah had found a bed in the room after turning on the lights and had pushed it up against the door. Anything to slow down whoever tried to get in the room. She was breathing heavy as she slid a dresser, two chairs, and a couch in front of the door. She had figured out that this was a bedroom and living room put together. Before she could start pushing a recliner against the door, she felt a sharp pain stabbing through her chest. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground and tried to relieve the pain, but nothing worked. Before she knew it, she was unconscious once again.

~With Prince Jake~

Jake walked up the stairs and heard a scream. He used his vampire speed and ran all the way to a room where he could smell Rebekah. He opened the door and heard smashing from the other side but didn't pay attention. If he had then he would see all the splintered pieces of wood of all the different furniture. He was only paying attention to Rebekah though. He went over to her and knelt down. He didn't see any problem with her. What was wrong with her? He picked her up and stood up with her in his arms. He stared down at her face in concentration.

If there was one thing he loved, it was a challenge. This was just one puzzle to be figured out with this girl. He could feel it. He sighed to himself and carried the girl to his castle. She never moved once. He sighed frustrated. He could hear her pulse and feel the blood rushing through her body. He walked throughout his castle till he got to a room full of medical supplies. This was the medical wing of his house. He sat her on a bed and called for the doctor.

When the doctor finally did come he searched everything he could but could not find any reason for her not to be awake at the moment. Jake sighed frustrated that he wouldn't know what was wrong with her. He wanted to play around with her when he brought her here but that would just have to wait wouldn't it? Jake sighed and decided that held just have to wait until later, but for now and could go play with the annoying vampire.

(I know. Not long what so ever but hopefully it's good?)


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm hoping the more I put, and the more often that more people will review and read and comment and such so, hope this chapter is good :D)

~Dungeon~

After telling the doctor to come immediately if anything changed with the Prince Jake walked down the stone steps to his beloved dungeons. This was the place he liked the most out of anywhere in his home besides his bedroom. He smiled to himself, thinking about all the possibilities of torture there was for this vampire. For defying the prince and trying to assault him! He wasn't really mad but more amused. He couldn't believe that Emen actually tried to attack him. He just wanted to know why. He knew he'd lose.

Jake smiled when he made it to the hallway leading to where Emen was being kept. Tonight was going to be a pretty good night. He walked down the dark hallway and through a metal door after unlocking it. He swung it open to see a sight that made him very happy. Emen was chained to the floor. A chain was attached to his ankles, wrists, and his neck and the chains were attached to the cement floor beneath him. He was still unconscious though. He smirked as he walked over to Emen and grabbed the stake that was still stuck in his chest.

It took a few minutes before Emen finally started moving. His skin started to reattach itself like a spider web. Then he choked on his air before finally waking up. "Look who's awake" Jake smiled at him and laughed to himself. The looked of hatred and pain mixed together as Emen stared at him was just too funny for him. Jake leaned against the stone wall and twirled the stake in his hand. Emen growled at him but started coughing. "What did you do" he whispered hoarsely. "You know. You shouldn't be asking what I have done to you. Especially since it's painfully obvious what I did, but you should be asking what I'm going to do" Jake told him with a wicked smile.

Emen just glared at him and didn't say anything. "So, you're not going to even ask? Come on. What's the fun in this? You're going to ruin all of my fun" Jake told him in an agitated and exasperated tone. He smiled then. "I guess I'll just tell you what I'm going to do" he told him. He flipped the stake in the air and caught it and watched as Emen sat up on the floor still glaring at him. "Well, let's see. I'm going to start off with some garlic" he stated while holding garlic with tongs and swaying it this way and that like it was nothing. To a human it would look like nothing but to a vampire, like Emen, they'd be afraid.

"I'm going to trace every part of your body with this piece of garlic until you sizzle like bacon. Your skin with look like 3rd degree burns like a human would have after a fire or having acid thrown on them. Then I'm going to cut off pieces of your body, one piece at a time. Then of course let them heal back together and start all over again. Maybe shove a steak into your chest a couple times for the fun of it, and what would this kind of party be without some sunlight" Jake said with excitement clear on his face and in his eyes.

"And you're the reason humans call us monsters" Emen spat at him, venom flying out of his mouth. "Oh, you didn't let me get to the best part. I'm going to have some fun with your little friend" Jake told him with a smirk on his face. "You will not touch her" Emen screamed and jumped at him. He was immediately stopped by the chains though. Emen's claws lengthened out of his fingertips and his eyes hardened. "You won't go near her" Emen told him. "If only looks could kill right" Jake asked amused. He sighed to himself and pushed off the wall. "Look, you can't stop me from touching her or anything else concerning either me or her. You are going to die by the end of this. Then you won't be able to tell me no or try to kill me. You know though" Jake ran from the thoughts of killing him to something completely different. "I have had fun with you. I like challenges and you are one of them. Not too hard of a challenge I must admit but you change things up, spice up my life if you will" Jake stated.

"I'm so glad this was so fun for you" Emen said sarcastically. "Well, I think we're done talking here. How about we start the party" Jake told him. He grabbed the tongs in his hand and squeezed the garlic with it to hold onto it. He walked slowly over to where Emen was chained. Emen squirmed and tried to move but couldn't. Jake smiled and moved the garlic towards his skin, but right before it touched the door busted open. Jake spun around and glared at the intruder. It was the doctor and he looked nervous. "Umm, I'm sorry your highness" he stuttered out. "But you told me to tell you if something changed with the girl and well, something changed" the doctor told him.

"Well, what is it" Jake glared at him. "She has awakened and is becoming hard to control" the doctor stated. Yes, the doctor was human but couldn't he handle just a simple human girl? Jake muttered something under his breath. "Okay. I'll be right back, and we can start this party over again. Okay" Jake asked Emen. He walked out without an answer though. He walked all the way to the hospital wing and found the girl tied up on the bed, thrashing around. She stopped when she saw him though. He still hadn't figured out her name. He walked over to the bed and smiled down at her.

"I think it's a little strange that he wakes up and then you wake up" Jake told her honestly. I think it's too much of a coincidence. But, I'm going to test out my theory. Okay" Jake asked her but didn't wait for a response. He grabbed a knife and looked at her. She started thrashing around again after seeing the object. He quickly stabbed her in the shoulder and watched her scream in pain. He jerked the knife out of her shoulder and licked the blade clean. He smiled to himself and left the room without looking back. He walked down to the dungeons again to find Emen holding his shoulder in pain.

Jake smiled triumphantly. "So. I was right. You two are mates. I guess this should be fun" Jake smiled to himself as he though of a whole new plans for the two of them.


End file.
